De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique
by zabou44
Summary: Cet été notre équipe est séparée par l'océan, pendant que certains enquêtent sur le vieux continent, les autres tournent en rond au NCIS. Mais après qui cours nos agents pour avoir traversé l'Atlantique ? (Aucun liens avec les fics précédentes)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic après des mois d'absences. Les spoliers qui pourraient se glisser dans cette fic ne dépasseront pas le 10x3 normalement. Et puis au passage les personnages ne sont pas à moi ; dommage...

**POV Vance : NCIS : 14h30**

Je m'ennuie presque depuis qu'ils sont partis, l'open space est calme, pas de bavardage Dinnozzien, pas de miracle Mc-informatique, pas de risque qu'on écorche l'anglais, Ziva est aussi absente. Mon inquiétude me ronge, depuis qu'ils sont partis les rapports qu'ils m'envoient sont de plus en plus espacés. Et puis le reste de l'équipe est sur les dents, Gibbs tourne en rond dans tout le bâtiment, tel un lion en cage. Abby fait des aller-retours incessants entre le labo et les bureaux. Ducky et Palmer n'ont aucun goût à travailler puisqu'ils ne pensent qu'à leurs amis, la salle d'autopsie n'a jamais été aussi bien rangée.

Il faut dire aussi que cet été les affaires ne sont pas légions et qu'il n'y a pas le moindre dossier à mettre entre les mains de Gibbs. Je me demande si cette équipe était vraiment la meilleure que je puisse sélectionner pour ce genre de mission. Leurs compétences sur le terrain ne sont pas discutables, la maîtrise des langues de Ziva et Dinozzo parfaite pour partir en Europe, et McGee… je ne savais pas trop pourquoi au fond Gibbs avait beaucoup insister pour qu'il parte avec eux car deux agents, c'était suffisant pour ce genre de mission.  
Gibbs se leve de son bureau et me rejoint en haut de l'escalier.  
- Léon, je pourrais les rejoindre en Europe, les épauler dans cette chasse.  
- Et moi je crois qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien, jouer les touristes c'est dans leur compétence je crois ?  
- Oui mais suivre un terroriste ce n'est pas un jeu, réplique Gibbs.  
- Ce ne sont plus de jeunes agents, ils sont compétents, on a déjà eu à faire à des terroristes. Non la seule chose qui est à craindre c'est qu'ils s'entretuent…  
- Je n'aime pas faire de l'humour quand ma famille est en danger. Six Marines sont morts, des hommes d'exception. Ce terroriste n'est pas banal, vous le savez bien.  
- Vos agents ne doivent pas intervenir, juste rester sous couverture pour suivre cet homme, ils n'ont aucune raison de tirer, se battre, ou d'attaquer qui que ce soit.  
A ma droite l'ascenseur s'ouvre laissant sortir une Abby surexcitée.  
- Gibbs ! Gibbs !  
Comme je ne semble pas exister je tente de rappeler ma présence :  
- Bonjour Abby, vous avez fait une découverte ?  
Peine perdue, après tout je ne suis que le directeur.  
- Gibbs, j'ai trouvé le lien entre tous les Marines assassinés ! J'ai recroisé tout les parcours des Marins et ils ont un point commun, enfin c'est grâce à Ducky que j'ai eu cette idée là, car il est allé voir un ami chercheur, un homme formidable tu sais ! Je lui ai parlé c'est fou tout ce qu'il connait, et il m'a invité à dîner…  
Gibbs commence à s'agacer :  
- Abby, quel est le lien ?  
- Et bien voilà ce chercheur à parlé avec Ducky d'un ami à lui qui connaissait un des pères de nos décédés, un professeur de Harvard. C'est le lien entre tous les Marins, le père de chacune des victimes travaille dans une prestigieuse université du pays ! Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Columbia, MIT, Stanford.  
Je les arrête :  
- Pourquoi notre terroriste s'amuserait-il à assassiner des hommes dont les pères seraient d'éminents professeurs ? Aucun intérêt. De plus ça ne peut pas être par jalousie ou une vengeance, cet homme avait très bien réussi ses études, c'est un brillant médecin.  
Abby secoue la tête puis son visage s'illumine à nouveau :  
- J'ai aussi eu un appel de Ziva. Ils suivent toujours notre homme, mais elle se plaint que Tim et Tony ralentissent tout. Elle a menacé de les tuer. Elle a dit que leur homme à changé de route il ne suit plus la côte mais vers l'intérieur des terres.  
Je souris, partiellement rassuré :  
- Que vous avais-je dit Gibbs ? Que voulez-vous qu'ils leur arrivent, ce voyage en Espagne c'est une promenade de santé pour eux.  
J'essaye de paraître sûr de moi mais cette affaire avait mal débuté et ma crainte, qu'elle se termine mal. Rien n'est cohérent, comme si toutes les pièces venaient de puzzles différents.


	2. Chapter 2

POV McGee : Espagne : 20h30

- Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir vous subir ? cria Ziva  
Elle en a de bonne, elle, les déserts elle connaît, la chaleur étouffante ce n'est pas mon truc. La seule chose agréable dans ce voyage c'est que là, à la mi-journée Tony a épuisé toute sa salive et enfin nous obtenons le silence.  
- Si ça continue je vais demander à Gibbs de continuer seule,  
- Et tu casseras toute la mission, nous avons la chance de faire partie du même groupe que notre terroriste ce n'est pas rien ! bougonna Tony.  
- Faire un pèlerinage, il en de bonne Gibbs, on aurait mieux fait de l'arrêter immédiatement, poursuivit l'israélienne. On n'est pas rendu à St-Jacques de Compostelle et avec vous, c'est une vraie plaie que de marcher toute la journée.  
Elle enrageait.  
Je tentais de la calmer :  
- Oui mais on n'aura pas meilleure occasion que ces vacances pour approcher la cible, en plus on l'a toute la journée sous les yeux. Venez, retournons à l'auberge sinon ça paraitra suspect.  
Nous redescendîmes vers la bâtisse isolée.  
- Ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire, de le suivre comme un mouton, grogna Ziva. On le tue, on s'en va et l'affaire est réglée.  
- Voilà les bonnes vielles méthodes qui reviennent ! On ne t'a rien appris en Amérique ? Nous sommes des enquêteurs, pas des tueurs !  
- Vous allez vous taire, on obéit aux ordres et c'est tout. Je ne supporte plus vos disputes incessantes. Je vais dormir et j'espère que vous serez calmes. m'énervais-je, alors.  
- He Mcgrognon ! m'interpella Tony.

Mais j'entrais dans le dortoir épuisé, agacé et doutant de plus en plus de la réussite de notre mission.

Le réveil fut difficile dans le grand dortoir mixte, car je fus secoué comme un prunier.  
- Réveille- toi !  
La voix de Ziva me tira du sommeil, j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis un mois que nous marchions.  
- Debout, c'est urgent ! Il y a le feu au bac !  
- Avec toi c'est toujours urgent, et tu t'es encore trompée, ce n'est pas bac...Tony explique lui !  
- Si je te réveille, c'est bien pour ça, il n'y a plus de Tony.  
Elle m'aurait renversé un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête, ce qu'elle avait cru bon faire il y a quinze jours, j'aurais eu la même réaction :  
- Quoi ? Comment ?  
Les dernières personnes qui quittèrent la pièce, me jetèrent des regards intrigués. J'avais presque crié.  
Ziva baragouina un truc en espagnol, mais nous nous retrouvions que tous les deux.

- Ce matin Tony n'était plus là, ni lui ni ses affaires, il s'est volatilisé.  
- Non ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je. Et notre « ami » ?  
- Oh lui ! Toujours là…

Bon je m'attendais plutôt à perdre la cible qu'un agent mais Tony avait décidément le chic pour compliquer la vie des autres.  
Il était temps d'appeler de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.


End file.
